


Lost Love

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst, F/M, emily being a good friend, fuck the no date rangers rule, give lauren a hug PLEASE, lantonio pain, mike and mia also make an apperiance, onore saban, what if antonio almost died when he tried to save his gf's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: There's a price for sacrificing for someone you love. Lauren Shiba failed to seal Master Xandred after years of training. The Rangers didn't know what else to do except retreat. But until her world started falling down. One of the people she cared about most gets badly injured in battle. It's between Life and Death. Lauren thinks that she was hurt that he's dying. But Antonio protected her life. Lauren didn't wanted him to die. She didn't wanted to lose him like she lost her family. She needed him. Why did Antonio saved her life and risked his own? For the safety of the team? Or because he loves her?
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of episode 19 of Power Rangers Super Samurai but more lantonio hehe 😇😇😇

With failed the sealing symbol to seal Master Xandred away, the samurai rangers retreated back to the Shiba House. They had to come up with another plan to destroy him and save the world from the nighlok. 

Lauren sat in the middle of the hallway, hugging her knees. The Gold Ranger got hurt badly in battle, saving her. Mentor Ji and Jayden were taking here of his wounds in his room. Lauren was really worried about him. It was the only think that could think about. Her hands were shaking in fear. Like she was scared of something.   


  


_(Flashback)_

  


_Master Xandred launched an attack with his giant sword towards Lauren. The Gold Ranger acted quickly and jumped up the cliff, pushing her out of the way and blocking Xandred's attack. The blast was too strong, it blew Antonio over to the other side of the battlefield, hitting towards the ground hard. Master Xandred vanished through a gap to the netherworld with what was left of Dayu._

_Lauren demorphed, with a scratch on face and body. S_ _he came down the stone hill, then running towards him. Lauren saw blood on the hard ground, spotting from afar. She ran faster to him. Lauren saw his teammate injured on the ground with scratches all over. She kneeled down placing his head on her lap. Lauren looked down at his face._ _"Antonio? H-hey... Antonio? "_

_He didn't respond. Lauren held her hand onto his left cheek as tears came down her face_ _._

_"_ _Antonio, you have to wake up, please!" Lauren choked on her tears. "Wake up!!"_

_Her heart was aching in pain, seeing him hurt like that. Jayden and the other Rangers got to them seeing her crying into Antonio's chest._

_"We have to take him back to the Shiba House." Kevin adds._

_Mike, Jayden and Kevin help him up carefully, walking away from Lauren. The Yellow Ranger kneeled beside her. "Let's go home." She says._

_"This is all my fault... Antonio got hurt because of me..."_

_Emily felt bad for Lauren. She was hurt to see Antonio like that. Her_ _tears fell down to the ground. Emily never saw her like this before. She knew that Antonio would do anything to protect his friends, But she wondered why he would take the hit. Emily didn't knew why._

  


_(End of flashback)_  


  


Lauren hugged herself tighter, trying to hold back the tears. For the first time in her life, she felt scared. scared that he would die. Emily walked out of her room. She spotted Lauren on the floor, hugging her knees.

"Lauren?" Emily called for out her teammate's name as she sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I-I'm okay, Emily." Lauren lied.

"The look on your face doesn't say that you're okay." Emily added.

Lauren's tears almost tried to go down her cheeks but she held them in. "Is he... going to be alright?"

"Of course, he is, Lauren! Antonio is one of the strongest people I know. He's going to be okay." Emily smiled.

"But... what if he isn't?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lauren's hands started to shake, tears falling down her face. "You saw him when that nighlok did to Antonio before we arrived."

"I know that, Lauren. But-"

"He took that shot for me He sacrificed himself for my sake... Antonio is in there fighting for life or death and it's all my fault. If I could've done something, this wouldn't happened!"

Emily never saw Lauren like this. It would've been something that even Jayden would know. She failed to seal Master Xandred and she was going to lose a teammate that she cares about.

"Lauren... I really wish I knew why Antonio sacrificed his own life to save you. But all I know that he's going to be okay. Antonio is stronger than this."  


Emily stood up from the floor, walking away and down to the living room, leaving Lauren alone. She wipes her tears away with her hands. but more tears came down her cheeks. Her heart was aching. Lauren never felt these feelings. And she didn't know why. Jayden and Mentor Ji came out of Antonio's room.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Lauren said as she stood up from the floor, wiping her tears.

"Antonio is going to be okay, sis." Jayden says.

"Thank goodness..." Lauren sounded relived. "Can I... see him?"

"Of course."

Lauren entered his room as Jayden and Mentor Ji left. Tears began to come down her cheeks quickly as she saw him. She tried to hold the tears back but she couldn't. Lauren sat down on the edge of his bed, without waking him up. She looked at the bandages on his body.

"Antonio..."

The teared eyed Red Ranger places her hand on his arm. Suddenly, her heart started racing as her hands were shaking. 

_Get a hold of yourself, Lauren. Like Jayden said, Antonio is going to be okay. It's not like... he's going to die, right...?_ Lauren thought.

She places her hand on his head, stroking his hair. It felt soft like fur. Lauren looked down at his face. A sudden teardrop fell down her face to his cheek. 

"L...Lauren?"

The injured Gold Ranger slowly opens his eyes. As Lauren moves her arm to move her hand, she wipes her tears away. Deep inside, was angry at him for sacrificing himself for her. But it wasn't the time to be mad at his teammate.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Healing. But I'm okay." Antonio replies.

"Good..."

Lauren could feel her hand shaking and tears forming. "I... I should let you rest." She said, standing up from his bed.

Antonio could tell that something was wrong. She wasn't like that before. 

"Lauren, are you okay?"

She stopped her tracks when Antonio asked her. Tears came down her cheeks, struggling them. "Yes. I'm just fine, Antonio. Get some rest, okay?"

Lauren left his room, closing the door. She slowly slides down on the floor, hugging her knees. The Female Red Ranger's struggled her tears until a teardrop came down her face. Lauren started breaking down into tears, quietly. Her heart ached in pain. It wasn't just the sealing symbol. Lauren almost lost him because of his selfless actions. She was scared to death. Antonio could hear her crying on the other side of the door. He felt his heart breaking while hearing her cry. 

"Lauren... I'm sorry."

  


~Lost Love~

  


After handing the leadership back to Jayden and coming up with a new plan to destroy Master Xandred, Lauren called it a night. She avoided everyone. Even her little brother. She looked up the ceiling, thinking about Antonio. Her heart couldn't stop beating. 

  


_Antonio, please wake up!_

  


The Red Ranger startled herself with her thoughts, falling off the bed. As she got up, teardrops fell down on the wooden floor. Lauren would never be scared of losing one of her own teammates. She was almost terrified. It was like she didn't want to lose him.

"Lauren?" Antonio said as he knocked on her door.

The Female Red Ranger turns around, seeing Antonio in front of her room. "Antonio, you should be resting, what on earth are you doing out of bed?" 

"Lauren, I'm fine. I feel a little bit better." Antonio confronted.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"I'm just fine, don't worry."

Lauren's cheeks started to burn as he smiled at her. "Um... what brings you here? Do you need something from me?"

"We need to talk."

Lauren noticed that he sounded serious. It wasn't like Antonio to sound like that unless if something was wrong. She could trust him that he was recovering. "What about?"

"I heard you crying on the outside of my room." Antonio says.

Her smile fell. Lauren looked down to her hands. "It's probably nothing..."

"Emily told me that you were avoiding her and the other Rangers on your way here."

"I just... needed time for myself. That is all."

"You sure?" Antonio asked

"Yes." Lauren nodded.

"Good." He smiles. "I'm so glad you're-"

Antonio saw her in tears. Lauren couldn't hold her tears more longer. He gets closer to Lauren, turning to her. "Hey... are you-"

"Why Antonio..."

Lauren turned her head to him with tears flowing down her cheeks. She wipes them away, but kept going down. Antonio wouldn't think that he could see her like this. It worried him as his teammate. Lauren moved closer to him, unbuttoning his shirt. She sees Antonio's white bandages around his body. She places he hand on his chest, feeling warmth. "Why did you sacrificed yourself for me?"

"Lauren, I... I couldn't let you get hurt. I just couldn't stand there and get you hurt."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you, Antonio? I was so scared! I was scared of what would happen to you!"

"And... It's all my fault that all of this happened..."

"Lauren, that's not true." Antonio comforts her. "None of this isn't your fault."

"Look at yourself, Antonio! You almost died because of me! What you did was selfish and reckless! I was terrified..." Lauren sobbed.

"I failed to seal Master Xandred away and I almost let you die. I couldn't let that happen..."

Lauren places her hand on Antonio's, entwining her fingers between his. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you... not today or tomorrow."

"And you're not going to. I'll be here for you no matter what." Antonio smiles, wiping her tears away.

He cups her cheeks with his hands, smiling at her once more. "I couldn't bear that I wasn't going to see you again, Lauren..."

"Don't say that... you're alright and that is what I care about most." Lauren smiles. "Just... promise me one thing, okay?"

Antonio nodded. "I'll promise anything."

"Promise me that... you won't get hurt like that again."

Tears started to come down Lauren's cheeks. "Please... promise me that you won't do that again..."

Antonio strokes her left cheek, smiling. He looked at her light blue eyes, leaning in close. "I promise, Lauren."

She smiles, tears in her eyes. Lauren wanted to let go but she couldn't. She wanted him to stay with her forever.

"Antonio... I..."

"I love you."

Tears streamed down Lauren's cheeks. "Antonio, I-I can't... Rangers can't date." 

"I know. But when all of this is over, we can be together." Antonio smiles.

A huge smile appeared on Lauren's face. I would love that." 

The Gold Ranger smiles as he cups her cheeks. "I love you, Lauren."

"I Iove you, too."

Antonio leaned in closer and kissed Lauren, softly on her lips. The female red ranger wrapped her arms around his neck. For the first time in her life, Lauren felt safe. She know she could count on him to keep her safe and protected. Lauren felt happy with someone who loved and cared about her the most.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @iwijima on twitter or @banjouryuugas on tumblr


End file.
